1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device formed by a plating method and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device using the plating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method using a wet film formation technique in a manufacturing process of a flat panel display, a semiconductor integrated circuit, or the like has been considered. For example, it has been attempted, as a wet film formation technique, to form a metal film by a plating method (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-032086).